Iguales
by Lucia991
Summary: Naruto le había enseñado lo que eran los lazos, aún cuando el no había querido, le había enseñado lo que era la amistad. ¿Y ella? Ella no encajaba en esa categoría. Gaara


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que fue mi hermana quien me convenció de hacer este fic, ya que a ella le habían pedido que haga uno para aumentar el numero de GaaIno. Por eso quiero dedicarle este fic a **K - Nessy **quien fue la que lo pidió y además leí por ahí (en su perfil jeje) que es su cumple así que... ¡Feliz cumple y que la pases muy bien!

Ahora sí... Hablemos de esta pequeña historia. Nunca antes había escrito un GaaIno de hecho solo había leído uno que escribió mi hermana y si bien no soy fan de esta pareja... Me gustó muchisimo escribirlo. Desde ya, quiero agradecerles por leerlo y para no perder mi mala costumbre... ¿Me regalarían su opinión?

Un beso grande

Lu

**Iguales**

La arena se deslizaba sigilosamente desde el interior de su calabaza hasta el denso aire de Suna. En completo silencio, y sin alterar la calma del lugar, giraba en círculos por encima de su cabeza. Gaara debería controlar aquello, aun cuando fuese inofensivo -pues no había nadie con él- no debería dejar que algo como eso sucediese. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que la arena no salía de su cofre sin que él lo quisiera, había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había perdido el control.

Eso no estaba bien, él no estaba bien. No era correcto, ni mucho menos aceptable que aquello sucediese, en especial si se consideraba el por qué de todo ello. No podía ser que esa cosa, que esa cosa llamativa lo trastornase de aquel modo. No había lógica en que de repente el color amarillo lo atrajese tanto, pero él nada podía hacer. Lo había intentado, había intentado buscarle una explicación, una solución pero no había conseguido nada.

El remolino de arena sobre su cabeza crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, demostrando así como Gaara perdía el control cada vez más. Miró sus manos, buscando alguna respuesta, alguna solución a todo, pero solo pudo percibir un pequeño pero firme temblor. Poniéndose de pie, y siendo acompañado por la arena, salió de su cuarto.

Era peor, él lo sabía, en ese estado –al igual que como hacía cuando era un niño- debería reclutarse a sí mismo, alejarse del resto, confinarse en la más alejada de las habitaciones y quedarse allí hasta que su mente recuperase el control. Pero había algo que lo impulsaba a continuar, o quizás era alguien… Eso ya no lo podía precisar.

Caminó por los pasillos, dejando atrás la habitación de Kankuro y la de Temari. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, solo el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas le servía de guía para recorrer el lugar. Finalmente llegó adonde quería ir, y tal como se lo imaginó ella estaba ahí. Al igual que la noche anterior, y la anterior y la anterior. Ino -como había averiguado que se llamaba- estaba sentada en aquel banco de piedra frío. Sus cabellos, dorados como el sol, se mezclaban con el resplandor plateado de la luna, dándole un tono indescriptible.

Y la arena se sacudió violentamente sobre él. No la quería allí, su presencia le molestaba, le irritaba. Era una molestia, una inútil e inservible molestia. Gaara apretó sus puños provocando que más arena saliera de su calabaza, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba lo que ella provocaba en él. Porque él -Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena y ex jinchuuriki- no podía sentirse así. Porque aunque él no supiese mucho de esas cosas, sabía que en efecto ellas solo producían debilidad. Y la debilidad era algo que él aborrecía.

–¿Kazekage-sama? –Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la cercanía de aquella que lo había llamado –¿Kazekage-sama? –Insistió Ino una vez más intentando conseguir la atención del mismo.

–No deberías estar aquí –Dijo él sin siquiera mirarla –Vuelve a tu cuarto.

Por un momento Ino consideró seriamente la idea de insultar a Gaara, Kazekage o no esa no era forma de tratarla. ¿Qué demonios importaba si ella estaba o no en ese lugar? Hasta donde ella sabía, era ella la que había llegado primero y según Temari podían pasearse por Suna a su antojo, y realmente no creía que el banco en el que estaba sentada hasta segundos atrás estuviese fuera de ese permiso. Sí, realmente pensó en decirle unas cuantas palabritas, pero luego, al ver el aura que a éste envolvía, y al ver la arena sobre su cabeza, girando de manera amenazante, decidió dejarlo pasar, pero solo por esa vez. No era miedo, no era respeto, era simplemente precaución. Después de todo permanecer sola en ese lugar no valía para nada todo el desgaste de una discusión con él.

Por eso, sin dedicarle más que una cara de disconformidad, se alejó de él dejándolo completamente solo. Solo… Toda su vida se había sentido así, aún cuando gente a su alrededor caminaba y vivía –aunque por supuesto siempre a una distancia prudente de él- Gaara nunca había estado acompañado. O no al menos en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Él no había tenido amigos, no había tenido padre ni hermanos que se preocupasen por él… Gaara simplemente había siempre infundido miedo y por eso siempre había estado solo.

Y eso había estado bien, porque en cierto punto de su delirio, había cedido a las peticiones de aquel monstruo que por tanto tiempo había vivido en él. Había dejado de luchar y se había convencido a sí mismo de que si mataba a otros, de que si dejaba al Shukaku dominarlo a él, dejaría de sentirse así, comprobaría su existencia y todo estaría bien. ¿Para qué necesitaba a los otros sino era para comprobar su existencia? ¿Y qué otra forma de comprobarla había, sino era matando a los demás?

Pero todo había cambiado, Naruto lo había cambiado. Había arrasado como un huracán con todo lo que él creía y había construido en mucho tiempo. Le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba y le había enseñado que nada de lo que él daba por sentado era de esa forma. Para Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Y desde luego Naruto había sido su primer vínculo, su primer lazo. Había una palabra, un vocablo que él sabía se utilizaba para definir lo que Naruto era para él, pero Gaara aún seguí sin poder decirle en voz alta. "Amigo"

Aún le costaba comprender como se tramaba la delicada red que los vínculos y las relaciones creaban. Ciertamente él no tenía muchos, no al menos fuertes y resistentes. Sus hermanos, su sensei, Naruto y su alumna eran los únicos vínculos que él consideraba fuertes. A esas personas las podría encasillar tranquilamente dentro de la categoría amigos. Y aunque desde su despertar ya había trascurrido mucho tiempo aún se sentía perdido en lo que a sentimientos y comportamientos sociales se refería. Pero, pese a todos, los manejaba –al menos según lo que él creía y nadie todavía lo había contradicho- bastante bien.

Por eso le molestaba tanto ella, porque definitivamente ella no encajaba en el vínculo de amistad o familia. Ella era una mancha amarrilla en su corrompida cabeza. Algo que había aparecido de improvisto para desequilibrar todo lo que él con mucho esfuerzo había construido. En eso se parecía a Naruto. Yamanaka Ino era alguien que le molestaba, alguien que quería muy lejos y a la vez -de una manera muy escalofriantemente obsesiva- cerca. Era una contradicción andante, y eso no complacía al Kazekage. Porque para alguien como Gaara, el control lo era todo, y desde lejos y sin conocerla mucho, se podía deducir que Ino era todo lo contario, que ella, así como se la veía, no se guiaba por nada, no seguía ningun patrón de conductas previamente estipulado y definitvamente él no quería ese desorden en su vida.

Caminó hasta donde ella había estado sentada minutos antes, en aquel frio banco la había visto todas las noches desde lejos, ocultándose en las sombras, apreciándola desde una prudente distancia. Un enigma, eso era para él, no lograba descifrarla, no llegaba a comprenderla. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué acudía todas las noches a ese lugar? ¿En qué pensaba cuando lo hacía? Y le molestaba, le molestaba no tener respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas, y desde ya que podría preguntarle, incluso podría forzarla para que respondiese, pero eso no tenía sentido, porque si él lo analizaba lógicamente no tenía ninguna razón válida para hacer aquello. O eso se decía, eso intentaba introducir en su mente, para así poder borrar esa otra respuesta que él tenía. Esa otra verdad que él ocultaba, que él guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Porque desconocía ese tema, y el no saber acerca de él lo exponía, y eso era algo que Gaara simplemente no podía permitirse.

Ino Yamanaka no entraba en la definición de "amigo", no encajaba en ella, y entonces Gaara se había preguntado en cuál lo hacía, dónde quedaba ella. Y la respuesta lo había perturbado, lo había dejado confundido y enfadado, lo había hecho perder el control, y desde que lo había descubierto hasta el día de hoy, seguía perdiendo el control cada vez qe pensaba en ello, cada vez que pensaba en ella. Porque Ino no entraba en esa casilla, pero si en otra. Y esa otra era una que Gaara tenía abandonada, que practicamente desconocía, o al menos lo hacía en lo que a práctica se refería. Porque sí, él había oído hablar de ello, había escuchado e incluso había visto con sus propios ojos muchas demostraciones de lo que ello podía conllevar, pero nunca lo había sentido, no hasta ese momento.

Enfadado, y decidido a no volver a encontrarse con ella, no al menos en ese lugar, envolvió el banco con arena y, cerrando sus manos, lo destruyó. Porque así era él y quizás, pese a haber cambiado, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo, por supuesto no mataría, pero podía destruir y modificar a su placer todo aquello que le molestara.

...

¿Qué debía hacer? La cabeza le daba vueltas, al igual que la arena a su al rededor. Se había prometido a sí mismo no hacerlo nuevamente, no acudir a ella, pero parecía imposible. Ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche y ante la posibilidad de encontrarla una vez más sola, completamente vulnerable, pudiendo observarla desde lejos, como venía haciendo desde que había llegado a Suna. Quería ir, y eso también era algo nuevo para él, quería verla, cosa que lo volvía loco. Gaara nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca antes había tenido esas necesidades, esos... ¿Sentimientos?

Y estaba confundido, porque nunca antes había creído posible experimentar alguna vez esa clase de emociones, esas sensaciones... No eran propias de él, pues eran enteramente irracionales, y él era una persona racional, o eso creía, pero ahora no lo sabía. Y como si eso ayudase, como si eso fuese a darle la respuesta, salió una vez más de su cuarto, y al igual que las últimas noches, caminó en silencio hasta el lugar donde, con la luna brillando, anteriormente la había visto sentada en ese banco frio, banco que ya no existía, pues él mismo lo había destruído, pero de todas formas esperaba encontrarla allí, tan vulnerable como en las anteriores ocasiones.

Transitó los pasillos de aquellos aposentos con la misma tranquilida que siempre, se aseguró de ser sigiloso, pues esta vez no quería ser descubierto, quería contemplarle dese lejos, solo a la distancia para intentar así calmar sus dudas, tranquilizar sus nervios. Pero sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de no encontrarla contemplando la luna, quizás, pensó inmediatamente, se debe a la ausencia del banco, quizás se asustó -como todas las personas solían hacerlo-, tal vez simplemente no tenía ganas de venir. Supuso entonces que no tenía nada que hacer allí, no tenía razón alguna para quedarse en ese rincón de la casa, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo lo obligó a permanecer allí, a esperarla, a ver si observando la luna él podía llegar a saber, llegar a comprender qué era lo que hacía Ino allí, en qué pensaba cuando miraba la luna...

–Kazekage-sama –Susurró Ino en su oído, haciendo sobresaltar a Gaara y, por pura reacción defenciba, envolviendo a Ino inmeditamente en su arena –No creo... –Comenzó con completa tranquilidad –Que esta sea la forma de tratar a los embajadores de Konoha –Y la soltó, no por lo que ella acaba de decir, si no porque no valía la pena, para nada.

–No deberías estar aquí –Era extraño, o al menos lo era para Gaara, que siendo él quien la buscaba, cuando la tenía frente a él simplemente la alejaba, la empujaba a una lado, subía un poco más su barrera, su coraza, pues no quería que lo penetrara, que rompiera -como lo había hecho Naruto en una ocasión- lo que él con tanto cuidado había construído.

–Pues si no quiere verme debería dejar de buscarme –Ino seguía cerca de él, no tanto como en un comienzo pero lo suficiente como para que la situación siguiese siendo tensa.

–Yo no he hecho tal cosa –Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella.

Lo estaba siguiendo, podía sentirla con mucha facilidad detrás suyo, bufando, maldiciendo por lo bajo, sin embargo no le había dirigido la palabra directamente, por lo que Gaara supuso que no debía decir nada, simplemente dejar que las cosas siguiese con su rumbo habitaul. Y eso haría, él iría a su habitación y ella... Bueno ella haría lo que fuese que hacía luego de observar la luna todas las noches. Caminaron en silencio, doblando por los distintos pasillos de la casona hasta que llegaron a la habitación de él. A este punto Gaara ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse, nunca le había agradado tener gente a sus espaldas, tener gente observándolo, pues por lo general esas personas nunca eran de confiar, nunca decían o hacían algo bueno. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar molesto, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, solo él sabía lo que podía llegar a hacerle a ella.

–Yo también soy ninja, ¿sabe? –Gaara se dio vuelta para observarla –Y como tal, sé percatarme cuando me observan –Gaara volvió a darle la espalda, sin embargo no entró a su recamara.

–No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar –En realidad sí lo hacía, pero se negaba a siquiera imaginarse que ella pudiese haberse percatado de cómo él la observaba noche tras noche.

–Yo creo que sí, estoy segura de que sabe exactamente a que me refiero.

La arena se agitó dentro de su calabaza y en un segundo comenzó a girar en torno a él, se dio vuelta violentamente, dispuesto a romperla, a destruirla como a aquel banco, pero solo se encontró con el corredor vacio. Ella ya no estaba, ella había desaparecido, se había esfumado sin que él se diese cuenta, y eso lo descontroló solo un poco más. Porque nunca antes se habían percatado de su presencia, nunca antes había sido descubierto y nunca antes alguien se había alejado y/o acercado a él sin que Gaara lo notara. Y ella, esa inútil cosa amarilla había hecho las dos, lo había sorprendido, demasiado cerca y se acaba de ir, demasiado lejos.

...

Contempló a su hermano interactuar con aquella muchacha de la Hoja, Tenten si no recordaba mal. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Kankuro, de hecho lo había visto hacer lo mismo en distintas ocasiones y con distintas mujeres. Su comportamiento no era ajeno a él, lo entendía, al menos lo hacía en la teoría, y ahora comenzaba a experimentarlo en la práctica, pero eso si que no llegaba a comprenderlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué desperdiciar su tiempo haciendo algo como lo que Kankuro hacía en ese momento? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran necesarios tantos rodeos, tantas idas y vueltas? ¿Valdría la pena? Gaara estaba seguro de que no. Podía llegar a considerar que el hacer aquello dejase en uno alguna clase de satifacción, pero no creía que fuese más allá de eso, después de todo hacer ese tipo de cosas solo hacían a un hombre debil, vulnerable... Solo lo hacían perder las perspectivas de las cosas.

Apartando la vista de su hermano y la kunoichi, observó el resto de su despacho. LLeno, el lugar estaba atestado de gente. Realmente agradecía la ayuda de la Hoja en lo que a la organización de los examenes chunin se trataba pero ¿Temari no podría haberles acondicionado otra oficina? ¿Cómo se suponía que él podía trabajar tranquilo con tantas personas y tanto ruido? Molesto, como últimamente solía estarlo, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar. Sin darse cuenta, o quizás sí lo hizo, terminó deteniéndose en la habitación de ella. El día anterior, como obligado por su propio cuerpo, la había vuelto a seguir -aún cuando se lo había prohibido a sí mismo- hasta esa puerta, descubriendo así que ese era el cuarto que le había sido destinado.

Ella ya sabía, era consciente de la continua y extraña presencia de él a sus espaldas, y aunque eso debería haberlo detenido, debería haberlo hecho desistir de su obseción -porque era eso lo que Gaara creía tener-, no lo había hecho. Sin conformarse con contemplarla en aquel lugar donde la había visto la primera vez, la había seguido hasta su recamara, esperando así saber un poco más, por supuesto no había recibido más que una puerta cerrada violentamente, pero eso estaba bien. Suponía que era una reacción normal, después de todo él no estaba siguiendo las normas de interacción, no veía por qué ella debería seguirlas, por qué ella debería ser amable o cortes con él.

No tocó la puerta, pues sabía que ella permanecia en su despacho junto al resto de Konoha, y entró a su cuarto. Le sorprendió un poco verlo tan personalizado, solo habían estado poca más de una semana y se irían en los siguientes días. ¿Para qué tanta decoración? Sacudió su cabeza, esas cosas no deberían importarle, aunque obviamente lo hacían, de lo contrario no hubiese ingresado a su habitación, porque si no era para averiguar ese tipos de cosas ¿con qué otro motivo había ingresado a ese lugar? El color purpura intenso de la colcha llamó su atención, le recordaba a ella, y no entendía por qué al pensar en esas cosas se sentía tan extraño.

–No debería estar aquí –Susurró Ino a sus espaldas, aunque una nota de diversión se traslució en su tono de voz.

Gaara se volteó, su cara debía ser todo un poema porque Ino comenzó a reirse, probocando que Gaara empezara a molestarse y como en todas las anteriores ocasiones, la arena se deslizó fuera de su calabaza y empezó a girar sobre él y luego, muy lentamente, rodeo a Ino, quien sin dejar de reír se quedó inmovil, permitiendo que la arena la envuelva. No tenía miedo, no lo había tenido antes y no lo tendría ahora.

–No debería enojarse, después de todo es usted el que irrumpió en MI cuarto –La arena la apretó un poquito, no mucho pero fue una clara advertencia, Gaara estaba perdiendo el control.

–Por tu bien, deberías dejar de hablar.

No quería hacerle daño, realmente no quería, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser esa persona pero el control le estaba fallando, la situación era demasiado extraña, demasida confusa para él y ella... Ella no ayudaba porque su cuerpo solo se tensaba con verla, porque ella tenía algo en ese maldito cabello amarillo que lo atraía, y eso le molestaba y era dificil no caer en su viejo habito cuando ella lo ponía de ese modo, tan incómodo y molesto, y necesitaba reafirmarse, volver a las bases sólidas que él conocía, en las que se había parado por tanto tiempo, y aunque sabía que no debía, y aunque relamente no quería, la idea de matarla le era tan tentadora.

La arena ejerció un poco más de presión sobre el delicado cuerpo de Ino, comenzaba a molestar, la sensación de opresión, la arena raspando su piel. Seguía sin tener miedo, pero comenzaba a sentirse incómoda y eso era algo bastante dificil de lograr, y él lo había logrado. Y quizás por eso, porque él podía hacer mucho más que cualquier otro, es que ella lo dejaba penetrar tanto en su intimidad, lo dejaba observarla desde muy cerca, lo dejaba creer lo que él quería. Tal vez fuese porque relamente no eran muy distintos, seguramente por eso Gaara estaba haciendo eso en ese preciso momento.

Más presión sobre el cuerpo de la kunoichi, Gaara seguía ejerciendola, esperando que ella protestase, que ella se quejase, pero Ino no decía nada. Ninguna expresión surcaba su rostro ni ninguna emoción se escapaba de sus labios, esos labios deliciosamente peligrosos, y eso Gaara lo sabía. Presionó aún con más fuerza, a sabiendas que eso efectivamente le provocaría dolor, incluso podía llegar a fisurar algún hueso y esperó... Y esperó... pero ninguna reacción se escapó de la rubia. La chica frente a él seguía penetrándolo con sus zafiros, seguía perturbándolo pero ella... Ella seguía impecable, ni un cabello se había movido de su perfecto recogido.

–Gaara...

El pelirrojo se volteó violentamente, desconcertado como nunca antes en su vida había estado observó a Ino sentada en su cama. Volvió la vista a donde segundos antes había estado ella, y seguía ahí... Ejerció más presión y la delicada figura de la chica se transformó en un clon. ¿Un clon? ¿Había sido engañado por un simple clon?

–¿Sabes?... Tú y yo –Dijo señalandolo y luego señalandose a sí misma –No somos tan distintos...

Pero Gaara no se quedó, simplemente salió de la habitación dejando sola a Ino. Descompuesto, así es como se sentía. Nunca, nunca antes en su vida -o al menos desde que tenía recuerdo- alguien lo había engañado de esa forma. ¿Cómo no pudo sentir su presencia en la habitación? Porque que eso sucediese en una batalla, al aire libre donde hay muchas más cosas con las que distraerse, podía llegar a ser comprensible, pero ahí, en esa pequeña habitación... No, era imposible. Y aunque nunca lo quisiese admitir, sabía por qué no se había percatado de que la verdadera Ino estaba senatada a su espalda... Estaba distraído observándola, deleitandose con el placer de sentirla atrapada entre su arena, estaba pensando y sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había experimentado y se había olvidado del resto, en esos instantes solo había pensado en dos cosas... Matarla y besarla.

Caminó sin ser consciente de nada por bastante tiempo, sin pensarlo ni quererlo terminó en aquel lugar que solía visitar cuando algo lo perturbaba. La tumba de la anciana Chiyo, aquella mujer que le había dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, que lo había traído de la muerte. Y como siempre, se sentó frente a su tumba y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que debía hacer, en todo lo que necesitaba ese mundo para que la gente de su aldea no sufriese, no más muertes, no más guerras. Él lo sabía, pero incluso a él, quien estaba destinado a ayudar a cambiar ese mundo, se le hacía dificil recordar todo eso. Ella le hacía dificil recordar eso, porque lo desacomodaba, lo revolvía a su antojo y al parecer esa ni era su intención, al menos Gaara no había captado que ella lo hiciera con intención, lo cual era peor, porque si sin quererlo lo alteraba de esa manera, no quería ni saber cómo terminaría si ella decidía jugar con él, si ella realmenre movía sus piezas, él... Él perdería el control absolutamente.

–Para ser el Kazekage eres bastante mal educado –Dijo Ino rompiendo el silencio –No te vayas –Dijo tomandolo de la muñeca cuando Gara intentó ponerse de pie.

–No me interesa estar aquí, contigo –Sin embargo, se volvió a acomodar en el piso.

–Deberías ser un poco más amable –Gaara la fulminó con la mirada y nuevamente la arena se comenzó a alterar en la calabaza –No es necesaria la arena –Gaara cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse pero la cercanía de ella no ayudaba –Creo que podemos arreglar esto –Dijo señalándolo y luego señalándose –Hablando, ya sabes... Como dos personas civilizadas.

–No tengo nada que hablar ni que arreglar contigo –Fue seco, cortante y rudo.

Pero su comportamiento, lejos de alejar a Ino como él esperaba, hizo que ella se inclinara aún más cerca. Sus hombros se rozaban suavemente y el aire de pronto pareció ser aún más denso. Sin ninguna buena razón aparente sintió su pulso acelerarse, su cuerpo temblar ante la proximidad de algo que seguramente había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. La rubia frente a sus ojos se acercaba peligrosamente, los ojos de él se habían perdido en los labios de ella, levemente entreabiertos. Ino cerró los ojos, Gaara supo que él también debería hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo, no pudo simplemente exponerse a algo así, además quería ver, quería saber más sobre aquello que para todos parecía resultar tan sencillo.

–No pienses... –Le susurró Ino al oído.

Y él lo intentó, intentó desconectar su cerebro y dejar de pensar, pero no pudo. Su mente parecía querer seguir trabajando, intentando descubrir alguna buena razón para que su cuerpo quisiera hacer eso, y justo cuando creyó distinguir el comienzo de una teoría, los labios de la rubia colisionaron con los suyos. Eran dulces, suaves y extremadamente adictivos. Se movieron lentamente contra los suyos, volviéndolo loco, queriendo él también participar en aquello. Pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación como aquella. Y una vez más fue ella la que lo guió. Sin separar la unión de sus labio, tomó delicadamente la mano de él y la posó en su cintura, ella por su parte depositó su otra mano en su nuca, atrayendolo más hacia ella, profundizando ese beso.

–Lo volveré a decir –Dijo luego de varios minutos Ino, cuando finalmente rompió el beso –Tú y yo no somos tan distintos.

–No opino igual –Su mano aún descansaba en la cintura de la chica y, a decir verdad, no tenía ninguna intención de retirarla –De ninguna manera alguien como tú podría ser parecida a mí...

–Quizás... –Ino sonrió, volviéndolo a descontrolar, pero esta vez no fue la arena la que se movio, más bien algo en su interior –Pero ¿sabes? Yo también se lo que es que la gente te encasille, se lo que duele ser visto de una forma que uno no es...

Gaara guardó silencio, no se había imaginado que ella pudese llegar a decir algo así, y ahora que había comenzado a hablar, pese que al principio realmente no estaba interasado, quería saber, quería escuchar más de lo que ella tenía para decirle.

–Yo no soy solo una chica bonita, no soy superficial y no soy debil, sin embargo todos lo creen, de hecho tú lo creíste –Gaara se sintió incómodo de repente –Nunca consideraste mis habilidades... Pensanste que no te sentiría a mis espaldas, que no podría engañarte... –Acomodó su flequillo y volvió a sonreír –Es difícil estar todo el tiempo queriendo cambiar lo que la gente piensa de uno, es agotador... Y al final del día no estoy tan segura si alguna vez dejaran de pensar en mi como en la tonta rubia... O en tí como un monstruo...

Gaara la miró una vez más, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de alegría que él siempre había distinguido, pero habían adquirido algo nuevo, era extraño y Gaara no comprendía bien de qué se trataba, pero era incluso mejor. Verla así, escucharla hablando de esas cosas... Y tenía razón., él la había menospreciado, había asumido que ella sería débil, que no valía la pena, y quizás estaba equivocado, al igual que lo estaban los del consejo caa vez que se oponían a él por ser simplemente joven. La había prejuzgado, cosa que él detestaba, pues era algo habitual de la gente para con él.

–Sin embargo, creo que deberíamos seguir intentándolo... Me refiero, deberíamos seguir intentando cambiar esa imagen que tienen de nosotros –Miró a Gaara y volvió a sonreír –Y aunque es duro, supongo, aunque relamente no estoy segura... Que es mejor si se intenta de a dos.

El aire se volvió escaso una vez más, nuevamente vio la determinación en el rostro de ella pero esta vez fue él quien cerró primero sus ojos; Y fue él también, quien se inclinó hacia adelante y con cierta duda posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Nuevamente la suavidad de Ino lo envolvía, lo llenaba de paz y lo hacía comprender por qué su cuerpo tenía esas necesidades, porque ahora que había probado eso dulce pero amargo sabor... quería más. Mucho más, porque ella lo volvía loco, pero ahora que sus labios se tocaban, ya no quería matarla, por el contrario quería cuidarla.

–Mañana a primera hora partimos de regreso a Konoha –Gaara no sabía qué decir, honestamente no quería que se fuera, pero no se lo diría, no se mostraría tan debil, no a menos que ella lo hicera primero –La semana siguiente son los examanes... Sé que irás así que espero que me busques...

Besó nuevamente sus labios y luego se puso de pie. Le sonrió y tan sigilosamente como había llegado se fue. Pero al menos le había dicho que la buscara y eso haría, porque quizás, tal y como ella le había dicho, ellos no eran tan distintos...

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer!

Los comentarios son muy bien recibidos!

Un besito y cuidense!

Lu


End file.
